On a Mission
by pink cocktail
Summary: Alice did not wait for Jasper in a diner in Philadelphia oh so many years ago. She had never seen him in person. He appeared on her vision recently when she decided to leave the boring cycle of repetitive education, a.k.a high school, in order to be an agent. And, all of this is because Jasper is a brooding agent and Alice is not human.


**Chapter 1**

_Jasper's POV_

I slouched on my swivel chair, absently drumming my fingers on my desk. I could not get over it. A small voice in my head was repeatedly pointing out that it was not my fault but I just could not let it go. I was built so perfectly for my job. People actually say that I was born for to do it. I know it sounds so cliché, but if you knew me at all, you would agree.

For the nth time, I heard one of my colleagues offer his condolence and I just raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement. People was buzzing around me; coming in and out of the headquarters. I just sat there, motionless as seconds turned in to minutes, minutes melted to hours.

Suddenly, someone squeezed my shoulder. I did not even need to look up to know who she was. I just knew.

"Jasper, chief would like to have a word with you."

I sucked in a deep breath and stood up. I had not realized how long I had been holing up on my cubicle until I felt my legs scream in relief as I stood. My twin sister gave me a one-arm hug before slightly urging me to the direction of the Chief's office. We need not talk. Our stares spoke legions.

I tried to recollect myself as I made my way to the chief's office. I knocked twice before entering. The room was not very spacious but everything was in order so overall it all looked organized, very office like. Situated in the middle of it all was the chief in his late forties. He was talking on the phone at the time but nonetheless noticed me and gestured me to take a seat. I waited patiently for him to wrap it up with whoever he was on the other end.

"Another student?" I speculated loudly. I overheard snippets of the conversation and it definitely was on the opposite side of good. The grim look on his face confirmed my speculation.

"Yes, but we are not here to discuss this. Agent Rosalie and her partner will take care of this case along with your cases for-"

"No." I interrupted, my voice sounded harsher than I intended. The chief stared intently at me and I returned his stare with the same intensity. For a moment I saw indecision settle on his face but it was replaced by understanding.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He started. "But if you change your mind, I can give you up to a week off." He finished before waving a hand dismissively. I gave him a nod before stepping out of the room.

"You should have taken the break you know." Rosalie's voice cut the silence.

The moment her word left her lips, my blood boiled. "And take a break every time something like this happens? Why? Because I could not deal with death?" I growled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

In my peripheral, she looked offended. I expected her to snap back because her temper was not worse than mine. I waited but it never came and the silence returned. I felt bad, I knew she just cared about me.

_Alice's POV_

You tired of school? Well I am. I graduated high school over twenty times now and trust me although high school is always referred to as the most fun part of life, I have had enough. I guess, like in everything, repeating something over and over, even though it was supposed to be fun, was well no fun.

That's why I came up with this proposal. Carlisle decided, long before I was born, to be a doctor for the rest of his vampire existence. It was very noble of him. Don't get me wrong, all doctors are noble but his nobility is exceptional… and I'm not being biased here. Other doctors don't have the urge to drain their patients every single time and had to keep in control.

So as his daughter for all intents and purposes, I decided to follow his foot steps and make him and Esme proud. I knew I was for this job, I mean my vampire reflexes and speed are perfect and with my visions to aid me, there's no telling of what I would be capable of. In fact, just like in everything in my life, it was one of my visions that led me to this job.

I slammed the door of my yellow Porsche shut and made a mental note to have it painted black. I loved yellow to death but it just doesn't go well with my new job. I grinned as I made my way to my new workplace.

My vision did justice to the place. Everything was silver and black. By just looking at the steel walls; electricity-controlled double doors; cubicles with computers and steel file cabinets; and, people dressed in black and white I felt like an agent on duty already.

"You must be the new agent," I turned and saw a woman almost a foot taller than me. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her expression dictated business. Her skin was so pale and her eyes were so black I could have sworn she was a vampire if I could not smell her blood or hear her heart beat. Heck, she looked it more than I do at the moment.

"That would be correct." I gave her a smile, taking in her tight leather skirt, her white top and her black blazer with the same make as her skirt. I have to say she had a good fashion sense.

She told me to follow her and I did. I was brought see the chief. It did not take long to reach the chief's office and the moment I set foot in it, the moment I layed my eyes on him, I knew right there and then that my visions did not do him justice.

"Jasper, meet your new partner, Agent Mary Cullen."


End file.
